three words
by lyserg-chan
Summary: HoroHoro has been waiting for someone to tell him three words with meaning but when a nightmare from the past comes back it causes the most unlikely person to fill his dream


* * *

Three words  
  
Summary: HoroHoro has waited all his life to hear three little words truefully he has heard them but they have never held meaning till when a certain bo he would never taught he hear it from answers is cry.  
  
Disclamer:I own nothing  
  
Warnings: male love male and also there is a bit of swearing

* * *

In HoroHoro's pov

* * *

I've heard I love you so many times but no one meant it. There was a time when I taught he really meant it but he only wanted to sleep with me and he did fool me into it. I remember it I couldn't call it a optional choice more like rape.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

Mac nipped at my neck. As he ripped my shirt off. "Mac I really don't know about this aren't I a little young." I ask as he looked at me with steel cold eyes. The driver who was giving me a lift to the city started to unbutton my trousers and pull them off. "No age doesn't matter if you truly love someone you let the more dominate one do as they wishes." He says, as he stood naked in front of me. Soon I was naked with him as he forced me to do unspeakable things. And he did unspeakable things to me which only brought him pleaser. All I got was pain. What he said was fun was only painful.

* * *

end flashback

* * *

I wrap my arms around me he said he loved me but really I was just a bed mate and sex toy for him. I know now that's not love. I wish I had been smart then. It still hurts me though I truly belived Mac loved me but he didn't. I want to be loved not for my body power or riches. I want to be loved for me and someone who dose love me. I've loved many but none have returned. I'm still in love now but I know Yoh has Anna. I'm now in the tv room with a large tub of ice cream on my stomach. Found out in a game of truth and dare Yoh really loves Anna. At the moment the two are happily in the garden. Doing god knows what. I flip the channel to a soap opora. Nothing else is on. Oh goodie its an actor telling anougher actor he loves her and she says the same and now there stage kissing. Me wanna be loved. I fell the sofia sag a little as Ren sits next to me. Without saying a word he puts a clean spoon into the icecream and takes some and quickly eating it. Ren loves ice cream he can't resis it. He really can't resis strawberry which I have wired how strawberry is my favorit too. Ren flips the channel to a movie it's a horror oh great I can't stand horrors I get scared easily. We eat the ice cream as the story bliuds up as well as my fear. Soon we have no icecream and the scary monster is lurcking about but the people don't know that. Suddenly theres a scream and a large thing comes on the screen I scream and hide myself in Ren's chest. He looks at me. "You scared of that." He says. I blush damn it. "It surprised me." I say before it comes back on and I turn into a whimpering puppy. Ren smirks. "That didn't serprize you." I whimperer again. "Can we change it?" I beg. Ren turns it to the news. "Male truck driver Mac Ford puts out reward to find boy name HoroHoro." Can blaring at me I whimper. Anything but that. Ren looks at me. "Old friend?" he asks. I go to answer when a knock is heard at the door. He found me... No way Morty couldn't of. Yoh answered the door. "HoroHoro its for you." He shouts. Please be my sister or the mail man just not Mac. But no there stands Mac. Yoh pushes me to the door Where Mac grabs me and crushes his lips against mine. "Sweetie I've been looking for you. You where meant to call me." I try to get out but his grip is strong. I whimper. "Oh don't be scared HoroHoro. I'm here now." He coos bringing me closer. He whispers in my ear. "Come on lets take you to your room for some fun." He says I see Ren looking at him evilly. "Please don't." I whisper. He looks at me and then slaps me hard that I fall to the ground tears fall from my eyes as Yoh and Ren run forward. "What the fuck was that for?" Yelled Yoh. "He disobeyed me." Said Mac he walked forward grabbing my arm and pulling me up. "Now me and HoroHoro are going to catch up." He says grouping my ass. I whimper He leans over. "Don't be scared HoroHoro you feel much better soon." He smirks I hate that smirk as I start to fight agaist him pulling on my arm. He drags me forward and slaps me very hard that I hit the wall. I start sobbing loudly. "Please don't." I whimper. Mac puts on fake hurt. "HoroHoro I taught you loved me." He said. I take in a breath. "I DON'T LOVE YOU!" I scream. I keep screaming and screaming all the nightmares I had of him and the fact no one loved me. I kept screaming. Mac turned and ran out of the house either due to the fact Yoh was about to call Anna or Ren look like he was about to murder. I kept screaming till I felt like I couldn't breathe. I started coking due to the fact I screamed all of the air from my lungs out I sat there half coking for breath and half screaming. Ren came running over pulling me to his chest. "HoroHoro breath." He said I spluttered knowing my vision was hazy. "Follow me." He added. "In and out, In and out." I followed feeling air get back into me. And coughed lightly and then felt tears roll down. Ren whipped them away. "Its okay he' gone." He whispered gently. He gently fingered my double slap mark. He growled. Which made me struggled out of his hug. Ren saw this and gave me the room I needed. "Its okay HoroHoro. I won't hurt you. I'm Angry of what that jerk did to you." He says as I start to cry Ren takes me close. And draws smoothing shapes on my back and says smoothing words. "Ren?" I say my voice dry from crying. Ren looks at me with a smile. "Yes?" he asks. "Am I just someones sex toy? Do you think anyone will love me for me?" I say. Ren looks shocked for a minet. "HoroHoro you are loved. Only a few sick people would use you like that but you are loved." He says. I sniff gently. "Who by who isn't as sick as Mac?" I asks. Ren looks at me. "HoroHoro I love you with all my heart I will shout a thousand times how much I love you." He said I looked at him cheaking his eyes for truth they held pure emoution of love. As her gentle leaned down and lightly kissed me. It was small but filled with so much love. Suddenly I relished something I hadn't before I loved Ren and never noticed it. I look at him "You really mean it?" I ask. "With all my heart HoroHoro how many times do you want me to say it. I love you HoroHoro I love HoroHoro I love you." He says pulling me closer. "I need You HoroHoro I can't live without you." He says kissing the slap marks to help smooth the shoting pain. I smile. "Oh Ren you don't know how long I waited for someone to say and mean it. Ren I love you." I say as he looks at me in a way of May I as I nod he captures my lips sweetly in a kiss full of need for each other. He tastes of Strawberry ice-cream. I'm addicted as Ren draws the shapes on my back causing me to moan against his lips and let his tongue come into my mouth. He explores me. As I let him. Feeling for the first time loved and cared for. Ren picks me up after and carry's me to his bed for a second I get scared and start whimpering struggling trying to get away but Ren hushed me. "Whats wrong HoroHoro?" he asks I start to pant and a small scream comes out of my mouth. Please don't do this to me Ren I love you please don't turn into Mac. Ren seems to know what I was thinking. "Its okay I wasn't going to do that to you I'll wait a live time for you HoroHoro. But its time to sleep you are very emoutionly and phyiscaly weak now you need to rest but I will be right by you. My room is now our room my love." He says my eyes fill with relive as I put my arms round his neck loosly. "Really you would wait?" I ask. As he nods. I smile. Cuddlerling up to him as he gently places me in bed removing my hard jacket so I'm in my soft shirt and shorts then he changes out of his leather to a pair of trousers leaving him topless I can feel myself drooling. So hot very sexy Ren. Ren pulls me close and then covers us with the blanket. "Sleep now HoroHoro You need it. I will be here all the time." He says as my eyes close I feel him ruffle my hair and then he whispers in my ear. "I love you forever and I will wait for you forever." I shigh this is all I asked for and Ren gave it to me.

* * *

The end

* * *


End file.
